Ignited
by multifandomholic
Summary: my version of DESTINED   Stark is acting normal, for now, and the only person that Zoey can talk to about Stark is Rephaim. Normal Nerd Herd business is going on when suddenly they are forced to ask an enemy for help! Find out what's next in IGNITED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Zoey_

When I woke up all puffy eyed it was sunset and everyone was still asleep. (Hey even though we are fledglings, and vampyres, we are still teenagers. We sleep in.) I decided to get some fresh air despite the fact that I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of sleep. I just had too much on my mind.

"Where are you going?" the sleepy Stark asked me.

"Just right outside of the tunnels. I need fresh air…" Stark looked at me, I had seen this look before. It was his protective look, his you're-not-going-without-me-look. He started to get up.

"You can't come with me. Im sorry I just need this alone time right now. I miss my mom too much." I told him.

It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the entire truth. The truth was I needed to think about more stuff than just the recent death of my mother, stuff that included Stark and not to mention Neferet.

"I'll be right back for breakfast I promise." I told him as I lifted the bed sheet that separated our room from the rest of the tunnels. I listened and I heard him go back to sleep, good he needed his rest.

When I walked outside I was mesmerized by the intricate swipes of orange and yellows leftover from the sunset. It was already dusk so the sun did not bother me. I found myself sitting against a rock that was surprisingly more comfortable than it seemed.

As I was sitting in silence I watched the colors chase the sun back under the horizon. I saw the stars start to pop out in the night sky and started to weep softly again.

"I can't believe she is gone. She really loved me." I repeated over and over. The loss of my mother hit me hard; even though she hadn't been a mother to me since the stop-loser moved in. we used to be so close. I missed her, and needed her, now more than ever.

Even though it was almost too dark for humans to see, I caught a figure moving in the distance. _Wind and fire come to me._ I thought silently. I felt the warm summer wind surround me and ready to pounce at my command. I had been expecting a Raven Mocker or an evil priestess to come and attack me when the figure finally stepped out of the shadows, and not much to my surprise it _was_ a Raven Mocker.

"Rephaim! You scared the living daylights out of me! Thank you fire and thank you wind you may depart." I laughed at little.

"Oh. Um… I am sorry. I didn't intent to scare you. I simply couldn't find the road from the woods and, well, I cant fly anymore so I had to walk through the woods to find my way back to the depot." He explained awkwardly.

It was then that I noticed he was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and his bare chest and face were covered in dirt. His black hair was full of twigs and leaves. I looked at him. Now that he wasn't a disgusting birdman he was actually kind of cute. His Cherokee features stood out along with features from his father, so basically he was hot.

"No it's O.K. I'm just really jumpy lately. Um, so how was your day?" I asked him trying to distract myself from crying even more. He sat next to me and started picking the forestry from his hair.

"Weird. I never would have wanted this to happen to me, but I do understand that this is the consequence for my past actions." He looked away from me as if embarrassed.

"Hey just think of the bright side of it. You're human part of the time and you get to be with Stevie Rae now. All you have to worry about is the present." I said with a smile. I seriously had to ask Stevie Rae how all of _this_ even happened.

I realized what I just said applied to me as much as it did to Rephaim. I can't linger about the past about my mom, yeah I will miss her, but I can't keep myself weak, especially with Neferet looking for me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me.

"No" I lied.

"I can tell you are not a very good liar Zoey Redbird." He said with a boyish half smile. I sighed.

"Well you might as well know… Neferet killed my mother. I wasn't close to her before but somehow Nyx sent me a vision of her and now I know she really does care about me." I burst into tears again. "And on top of that Stark basically tried to attack me last night." I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Stark? The boy who never misses his shot? The one who my father- I mean Kalona brought back to life?"

"Yeah Stark was never like that before. Well… only when we was overpowered by darkness when he un-died…" I stopped and thought for a second and looked into Rephaim's dark brown eyes.

"Could Kalona be able to control Stark now that there is a part of Kalona within him?"

"It is possible. That is how he broke free of Neferet's oath. He is no longer 100% immortal. Part of him lives with the boy. But he still has tremendous powers, some that even I never learned about." Rephaim explained.

_Ah Hell_ I thought. If Kalona is controlling Stark, who knows what he could do to my friends or me. My inner worry babble was interrupted by Stevie Rae's Okie twang.

"Hey I though you were back!" She said to Rephaim giving him a huge hug even though he still towered over her. "We were just making waffles and pancakes for breakfast. Come on Z, everyone is waiting for you." She said, finally realized I was right next to her. She grabbed both my and Rephaim's hand and pulled us back into the tunnels.

"Can you keep this a secret?" I whispered to Rephaim. He smiled right before Stevie Rae pulled him away to meet everyone (again). So I took that as a yes and I would investigate with him later.

Breakfast was extremely good. Stevie Rae used her Momma's Waffle and Pancake recipes, and if anyone knows Momma Johnson, that woman can cook.

I was making my plate next to Damien. He looked like he got zero sleep last night; his eyes were bloodshot and had huge bags. I mean I can't blame him he just lost the cutest boyfriend in the world, Jack. The whole group felt the same way. I know how he feels. I lost Heath. My consort. And now my mother!

Which reminded me I had to tell the herd. Crap.

I gave Damien a huge hug and poured him a huge helping of syrup. As I always say, the unhealthier the better. Crappy food always helps when you feel like crap. Damien barely smiled and mumbled thanks and walked over to the table. I finished my breakfast off with some chocolate chips then I followed him and took my seat next to Stark. He squeezed my hand underneath the table.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. Feeling much better knowing my guardian was back to his normal self (for now).

As I stuffed my face with the waffle sugary goodness I looked around the table at all of my friends. Ugh we just got back together and were having a peaceful moment, and I had to ruin it. I stood out of my chair and began.

"Hey guys I have some bad news. I know it's early, but evil never sleeps." I took a deep breath to try and keep myself from crying. Stark's hand found mine again which gave me strength.

"Last night I found out my mother was killed by Neferet."

Everyone started talking at once which made my head spin. Aphrodite finally spoke up over all of the babble.

"I thought your mom was hateful to you?" That made me lose it. I started crying so Stark spoke for me.

"Let's just say she learned her mom wasn't as bad as she originally thought. We need to find out why Neferet is targeting people Zoey loves and we need to especially keep ourselves safe…" Stark continued on but I blocked him out with my sobs.

That's when I heard it, that unmistakable eerie flapping of wings. I looked up at Rephaim. He heard them too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Zoey_

"SHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as loud as I could. Stark stopped talking.

"I know that sound." Erin said.

"And that sound does not equal good." Shaunee finished.

"Well shit, all we need is more bird boys around here." Aphrodite said glairing at Rephaim, and Rephaim glairing right back. I could almost hear Stevie Rae yell _y'all be nice_! when my inner monologue was interrupted by screams.

The creatures above us were hissing and screeching as if they were being tortured. Everyone around me cringed at the sound. An immortal's voice stood out from the sound of the terrible shrieks, and he yelled in fury.

Multiple thuds came from the earth above us the Raven Mockers were fighting, and losing.

My groups of friends all huddled behind our warriors.

Then almost as sudden as the mutated screams started, they stopped. The eerie silence was followed by a women's voice.

"Well done Aurox, your training is almost complete. You will serve me well in the future. Now come, we have much to do." She finished.

The sound of her voice made the hair on my body stand on end. The thought of the tainted high priestess sent an icy cold chill along my tattoos and I knew my goddess was communicating with me once again. Neferet had to be stopped, and so did her new minion. I didn't know how we were going to do it, but I definitely couldn't do it alone.

"I will go and inspect." Darius said while loading his gun. Stark wasn't far behind him. I pulled on his white shirt.

"No you aren't going out there." I pleaded. He gave me his cocky smile I loved so much.

"Do you not believe I can fight off whatever is out there?"

"I just… can't lose you again." I said so only he could hear me.

"She's right." Rephaim said. "Something's wrong. If they were planning to attack us they would not have wanted us to hear them first."

"That actually makes sense." Damien finally spoke up. "Not to mention the fact that Neferet was part of what just happened. I think we need to be cautious when we go up there." He finished.

I had a weird gut feeling about what we were going to find up there. It wasn't a good feeling, but it wasn't bad either. It was a mixture of both.

I kept myself strategically behind my guardian. As we reached the surface from the tunnels, the smell hit me. It was the same smell from the first time I sent fire at a Raven Mocker to protect Heath and myself. It was the smell of burning flesh and feathers.

"ugh. Wind please send that odor far, far away." I said. That's when the smoke cleared and I finally got a view of the horrific scene in front of me. Piles of burning mutated bodies were scatted around the gruesome landscape. Then I saw _him. _He was kneeling next to one of the piles and weeping ever so softly. His gorgeous black wings fell neatly on the ground below him. Without turning his head, he spoke.

"This never would have happened if you had not left. You could have fought him off. _We _could have fought _them_ off… _together."_ He said softly with a hint anger.

"Who is _he?_" Stevie Rae finally asked the question we all had been wondering. Kalona whipped his head around and stared fiercely at Stevie Rae.

"This is your fault. They are dead because of you!" he yelled. He stood up and outstretched his massive black wings. I saw Stevie Rae squeeze Rephaim's hand. I could practically feel the tension in the air.

"Answer her question." Rephaim asked his former father sternly. Kalona' s eyes flicked to Rephaim then to me.

"She created that being in replace of me. She used it to attack my children while she fought me and she is becoming stronger, much stronger than I originally thought. She must be stopped." He said ruthlessly.

"No shit. What gave you the first clue?" Aphrodite sneered behind Darius.

"Wait." I said before she could start World War III. I turned to Kalona. "You want to get rid of Neferet now?" he grunted which I took as guy talk for yes. "Maybe we can work… together..." My friends blew up at me; it was like the Real Housewives of Tulsa. They couldn't believe what I was saying. I felt Stark get tense but I had that familiar gut feeling that I was on the right path; no matter how much I hated the idea. "Just let me explain." I whispered to them.

"We both want Neferet gone, so why not work together and I'm not saying we have to be friends, and I don't want to be. We just need to make sure Neferet thinks we are still true enemies, and then we can figure a way to take her down." I barely finished. My friends were pissed at me but they had to suck it up and get used to it. "So are you in?" I asked Kalona.

He said nothing. He went back to looking at his dead children. And then, once again, my mouth moved too fast for me to think clearly.

"She might forgive you, you know, if you help us. She might forgive you if chose light over darkness." He glared at me.

"The only reason I want Neferet gone is because she is becoming too strong. I don't know how much longer it will be until she becomes completely immortal, and if that happens everyone's destiny will be shattered. But get this straight: I am not helping you, and I am not helping your goddess." Kalona stated. He seemed uneasy when he had to mention Nyx.

He then came up to me and talked in a whisper that only I could hear.

" And do not say things you cannot promise." He said with a slight sadness.

"You, helping us, is the right path for both of us." I whispered back. I hated knowing that this was the man who has killed two of my many boyfriends, but like it or not, my soul, and my goddess, wanted to help him. _Ah, hell._

Kalona said he would meet us here tomorrow and then he spread his massive black wings and took off into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Kalona_

He knew in his heart that helping Zoey he was ultimately helping himself. He didn't want to admit it to her, or anyone else, that he _wanted_ to serve his goddess more than anything, but she didn't want him. He wanted her by his side once again.

Kalona found himself at the nearest tower from the tunnels. He perched himself at the very top, nearest to the sky, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Kalona? Kalona. Where are you?" She laughed. Her laugh was so sweet it made him smile. No wonder she was a goddess.

"My lady, I'm right here." He poked his head out of his sleeping quarters. He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed respectfully. His wavy black hair contrasted with his flawless white wings.

"I have been looking everywhere for you. You and Erebus have been requested to meet on my behalf." She said formally.

"And why is that?" Kalona asked moving closer to her.

"You will find out later." She smiled again. This time he leaned in so close he stole a kiss. "Later, my warrior. Later" She repeated and walked away.

Kalona started towards the meadow where Erebus was already standing. His magnificent golden wings were folded neatly behind his back. Nyx was standing next to him. Waiting.

Her beauty was beyond what Kalona could describe. Her face was flawless, and her beautiful tattoos swept along her face in intricate patterns and lines. The closer he came to her the more he found himself smiling.

"Why have you called this meeting upon Erebus and myself?" Kalona asked the goddess.

"I have a gift for one of you, but I shall give it to the one whom I find worthy."

"Of what sorts?" Kalona asked, more intrigued now.

"a sword." Erebus stated. Kalona laughed a little, for he already had a sword he did not need another one. Nyx spoke as if she was listening to Kalona's thoughts.

"This is not any other sword. This sword has been blessed with great power. But the power only is released when it is being use for true goodness. So I must choose one of you to with hold this magnificent weapon." She said more seriously now.

So then it started, Nyx put her hand on Erebus's strong shoulder, and she looked into his future. If there was one strike of darkness the sword would not work, therefore he would not receive it.

She closed her eyes and he mimicked her actions. She smiled, seeming to approve of his future. Nyx moved on from Erebus to Kalona.

Kalona waited, and when she walked to him he smiled, but she did not smile back. Her face was completely serious. She repeated her actions and put her hand on his muscular shoulder. This time she did not approve of his future. He watched her closed eyes flutter as she was watching the scene in front of her. First she gasped and then she immediately opened her eyes. She jerked her hand away from Kalona's shoulder like she received a shock from his touch. The goddess looked from him to Erebus.

"the sword must go to Erebus." She said softly but quickly.

"but I am your warrior! You need _my_ protection!" Kalona spoke out.

"and he is my _consort_." She said calmly. Kalona couldn't believe what he had heard. _Her consort?_ How could that be? She loved Kalona, not Erebus!

She handed the sword to Erebus and he knelt and received the honor of having a weapon with such great power.

Kalona felt a cold presence run over his body, like an inky shadow that seeped into his skin giving him a tremendous amount of power. At first he didn't want to accept this presence, but it seemed to fuel him. It pulsed all around him. Anger and jealousy from deep inside him boiled.

"Nyx! I am your warrior; therefore I must posses the sword in order to protect you from darkness!" He yelled.

"I am sorry. If you cannot see it now, then you never will. You are being tainted by darkness, so I cannot give you this gift." She motioned toward the sword in Erebus's hand. "And… as long as you are infected with darkness… you cannot live in this realm." She stated sternly.

Kalona could not believe what he was hearing. He was being forced out? Kalona started to weep softly.

"Please do not do this, my Goddess!" he begged on his knees.

"I do nothing, Kalona. You have a choice in this. I even give my warriors free will, though I do not require them to use it wisely." She said coldly.

"I cannot help myself. I was created to feel this. It is not free will. It is preordination."

"Yet as your goddess I will tell you what you are is not preordained. Your will has fashioned you."

"I cannot help how I feel! I cannot help what I am!" he shouted, tears streaking down his face now.

"You, my Warrior, are mistaken; therefore, you must pay the consequences of your mistake." She finished. Kalona looked at Erebus and he felt the darkness around him heat up and trickle into his body more and more. A jealous rage was produced from his goddess and her _consort._

Then with one perfect flick of her finger, the goddess banished Kalona, and he fell.

Kalona woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air. He took his arm and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

He knew what he had to do. Somehow he had to obtain the sword from Erebus, but he could not use its true powers. No matter how much he hated it, he could never use it; he _was_ tainted by darkness. He can't use the sword's powers, but he needed to; it was the only thing that could kill an immortal, so it must be in the right hands. Neither Nyx nor Erebus would ever give it to Kalona, but they would give it to a trustful warrior; maybe even a Guardian.

One name came across his mind.

Stark.

* * *

><p><strong>i am so happy you guys are liking the story! keep on reviewing!<strong>

***NOTE***

**i did use specific quotations (near the end of the dream) from a scene in tempted. i only used them to make the flashback seem more realistic from when kalona showed zoey his past when he fell. so, i do not take credit for _that_ dialogue. no copyright intended!**

**ALSO if you want more HoN goodness please check out my blog on tumblr: houseofnightfanclub**

**Blessed Be **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Zoey_

I stood in front of my friends and stared into the night sky where Kalona had vanished.

"What the Hell!" Aphrodite said. I finally turned around. Everyone's face was seriously pissed. "Kalona kills some of your boyfriends and suddenly that makes him one of the good guys is that it?"

"No! Look," I started. "I had a gut feeling and you told me to trust my feelings. For some reason, like it or not, Kalona is the key to getting rid of Neferet. And no, I don't think he is a good guy, we all know that, but we need to work with him, for some reason, in order to stop Neferet." I finished almost out of breath from yelling.

Stark put his strong hands on my shoulder like he was expecting me to pass out. I shrugged him off. I could tell everyone was a little hurt that I exploded at them but my life is just so stressful… all the time.

Kramisha came running out with a ripped off piece of paper, which I assumed had a poetic prophecy written on it. Great, all I needed was more confusion in my life.

"Hey I _just_ wrote this down, but it don't make no sense." She slowed down to a walk and became confused as she realized she interrupted something. "What's wrong?"

"We're working with bird-boy's father now." Aphrodite said pointing her thumb back at Rephaim.

"I told you not to call me that." He responded as Stevie Rae held him back.

"Stop fighting! Aphrodite, be nice. Kramisha let me see the poem. Damien, I already know I'll need help with this one, so come over here." I said, rubbing my forehead. I started to read the poem out loud.

_Look closer my dear_

_ In dark shoes_

_ The end is near_

_ what will be her final fight_

_ The sword will chose_

_ the answer is what you're seeing_

_ Dark or light?_

_ for this immortal being_

_ Born again._

"Ok ow! That makes NO sense." Erin said.

"Ya, we've had confusing poems before but that just makes my brain hurt." Shaunee finished.

"Well it obviously has something to do with Neferet… oh wait! Let me see that." Damien grabbed the paper from me. "I've seen this before, the poem isn't supposed to be read in the order it is on the page, it's supposed to be read by the rhymes, like _abab. _It's an ancient technique."He read the poem over and over silently before he read it again out loud. "All right this is better." He continued and read the new poem aloud.

_Born again._

_ In dark shoes_

_ what will be her final fight? _

_ The sword will chose_

_ Dark or light?_

_ The end is near_

_ for this immortal being._

_ Look closer my dear_

_ the answer is what you're seeing._

"Soooo… this is about Neferet, and a sword, and her… death?" I asked.

"But that's impossible, she's immortal now." Stevie Rae chimed in. "the poem says so."

"Well maybe Kalona knows something about this sword and what makes it so special. We will have to ask him tomorrow night." I said rubbing my head again. I had way too much on my plate right now. I, with the help of my friends, needed to find answers, and find them fast. Who knew how many steps ahead Neferet was. Who knew how much time we could waste.

_Aurox_

Aurox followed Neferet into their penthouse she had rented out. He couldn't help how beautiful he thought she was. Her hair always seemed to flow around her shoulders perfectly, and how there was always a shadow that seemed to hover around her. He loved the power she possessed, and he loved serving her.

He turned and looked at his strange new body. He could only remember one day back. The day _she_ created him.

His straight dirty-blonde hair fell just past his ears, and he had brown eyes. He was wearing black trousers and an unbuttoned shirt, which showed his bare chest. He felt her hand adventure over his shoulder. He smiled, staring at her perfect reflection in the mirror.

"You are going to be perfect. You will never fail me." She said seductively and bit his ear. He turned around to return a kiss, but she had vanished.

Instead of seeing Neferet, Aurox saw a man standing in the hallway. He was shorter than himself but was well built. His hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail, and dragon tattoos framed his face. He was holding a sword in one hand, making him look fierce. Aurox knew this vampyre because he had been trained to fight by him, Dragon; they called him. Dragon Lankford.

"Where is she?" The vampyre said in a dark tone.

"I don't know. She left as soon as we arrived I have not seen her since." Aurox said.

"You killed the rest of the raven mockers." Dragon said more as a statement and less as a question. He knew the powers this vessel possessed, and he knew very well that he was powerful enough to defeat those creatures.

"Yessss. And burned them on the spot." Aurox replied and smiled.

"Good. They deserve no mercy." Dragon said ruthlessly. He closed his eyes. "I will find Neferet myself, and I will tell her your training is complete, I have nothing more to teach you." and with that, Dragon left as quickly as he appeared. Aurox was left alone. Again.

Aurox walked along the hallway and found himself in the doorway of Neferet's room. She was not there. He figured she was off on another mission and he had learned not to question her actions.

He wandered inside. He wanted to learn. He had no memories, so he wanted to learn.

He started searching through drawers and boxes. The only thing he seemed to find were pictures of a girl, a vampyre girl. There were sometimes papers attached that had all sorts of records on them. This girl had beautiful Native American features and long dark hair. Her tattoos framed her face, back, and palms.

Aurox didn't know this girl, but found her fascinating. He felt like he knew her, like a familiar stranger.

"What are you doing Aurox." Neferet said smoothly from the doorway. She had a sinful smile on her face. Aurox couldn't respond. She chuckled smoothly. "I guess I should tell you the reason you were created." She said walking toward him, sliding her hand up his shoulders, just like before. "This. Is. The. Enemy. And I need you to help me get close to her. Become her friend. Become her lover." She laughed again. "I don't care… I just need you to get her to trust you so you can bring her to me, and then _together_," she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "We can end her."

"Why?" Aurox responded. He needed information. His mind craved it.

Her smile widened, her voice grew more seductive, and the darkness that surrounded her crawled along his shoulders and then covered his body. The shadows slithered into his skin, giving him goose bumps. Pleasure seemed to radiate from the shadow and throughout his body. He felt himself become stronger. And he liked it.

"She needs to be gone from this world in order for us to rule; in order for darkness to rule. The sooner she is gone, the sooner you will feel this sweet power once again." She said even more seductively. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad, almost as much as he wanted to feel that pleasurable power again. He wanted everything so bad his knees felt like they were going to give out.

"Now go. Do as I command you to: kill Zoey Redbird."

So then, as she commanded, Aurox left, in search for the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Zoey_

It had been a long day and I was tired. My confusion, frustration, and depression made the whole day go by as a blur.

I walked into Stark and my room and dressed myself into my pajamas, which was just a tank top and some boy boxers. I didn't even know Stark was in the room until he kissed my neck, and to be honest his touch made me forget all about my worries. He made me feel so at home; so peaceful. I couldn't help but to smile.

His hands moved to my hips and he spun me around so I was facing me. His cocky smile was plastered across his face, and before I could say anything he kissed me again, this time it was harder and less passionate; almost forceful. His mouth traced the curve that led down to my neck.

"Stark stop." I said half giggly, half serious.

"I don't want to. We're meant to be together." He said. His voice was deep and seductive. His kisses became even more forceful and his teeth grazed my skin.

"Stark…not again." I said more annoyed. He pushed me against my dresser and kept on kissing me. I tried to push him back but it only made him hold me tighter. Then I remembered what Rephaim and I were talking about.

Kalona had given part of his immortal soul to Stark in the otherworld, and now I think he was manipulating Stark.

"I know it's you." I said harshly. I saw Stark look up at me, his eyes were no longer the warm brown color I was used to, now they were sparkling amber. I saw anger and sorrow flash before they returned to the normal brown.

"What's wrong?" he asked holding my shoulders and looked at me concerned.

"Nothing." I lied. Did Stark know about Kalona?

"Don't lie to me. I can feel what you're feeling, remember."

"It's nothing… it's just," I stumbled trying to the right words. "Remember that night when you kinda got out of control, well it happened again." I looked up at him like _I_ was guilty of something.

He looked down and closed his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry z… I really didn't mean to I—" I cut him off. I knew it wasn't his fault, and now I did know that it was Kalona doing this. I didn't need Stark's apology.

"It's okay. We'll just be more careful from now on. Just go to bed and I'll be right back… I just need some brown pop." He gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled back at him and left him alone. I needed to talk to Rephaim, if he knew anything about why Kalona was doing this to Stark; I needed to know what it was and I needed to know now.

I walked into Stevie Rae and Rephaim's room, I really hope they weren't doing anything I would regret walking in on.

"Um, hey…" I looked over to their bed slowly, to my surprise they were just laying there and Stevie Rae was laying her head on Rephaim's chest. She heard me come in and she popped her head up. Her blonde curls were bouncing around her face.

"Hey Z! What's up?" she said smiling.

"Uh I actually need to borrow Rephaim for a second. Is that ok?"

"Ya sure! If it's ok with you." She looked at Rephaim.

"Yes I'm fine with it." He started to get up from the bed but before he got completely up he turned around and kissed Stevie Rae. She giggled. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." He whispered, but I still heard him.

We both walked to the end of the tunnels where the rest of the group couldn't hear us.

"I know it's him. I know he's controlling Stark."

"How do you know?" he asked leaning one shoulder against the tunnel.

"I think I _saw _Kalona within him, and when I mentioned that I knew about what was going on, Stark was back to normal."

"Huh?"

"So do you know _why_ he's doing this?"

"No idea. Maybe you can figure it out. When does this seem to happen?"

"Well, honestly it's whenever he and I have been, well, _together_." I said. It awkward talking about this with Rephaim, Kalona's ex-favorite Raven Mocker, but he was the only one I could talk to about all of _this_. "But I still don't know what that means, because honestly I feel like Kalona might have finally given up on me."

"Im not sure what that means either. Let me know if anything else happens, but we will have to talk about it later, it's almost sunrise."

"Right." I sighed. He started to walk away from me and headed outside. "Hey… um… thanks, for everything." I said

"You're welcome Priestess." He said and then continued to walk away.

"Are you sure he's even going to come?" Stark whispered into my ear as we walked.

"No. But all I can do is hope he does, and hope that he knows something to help us with this poem." He held me close. I didn't know whether to embrace it or pull away. I mean, less than 24 hours ago Kalona was able to control him. I knew my Stark was in there, but he obviously had no control over when Kalona was too.

The night was calm and quiet and I could only hear the crunching of dirt underneath our feet. We all came to a stop and waited.

It wasn't long until I saw the unmistakable silhouette of Kalona and his amazing wings. I had to hide the fact that I knew he could take over my Guardian's body, and I had to push down all of the feelings inside of me that wanted me to scream at Kalona. Sadly, that was the least of my worries. Right now, I had to be thinking about saving the world. Just another day in the life of Zoey.

"I'm here. Now what?" He spat.

"Kramisha wrote down another poetic prophecy. We need you to read it and see if you can help us decipher it." I explained. Kalona laughed a little.

"You think this will come true? Just because you have something sent to you doesn't mean the _prophecy _will happen." He said matter-of-factly.

"It predicted you comin' out of the ground again." Stevie Rae answered back smugly. Kalona frowned and glared at Stevie Rae then took the paper and read it over silently.

"So all we know is this: the prophecy is about Neferet and possibly her death, but we need help with the 'Dark or light sword' thing." Damien explained.

We all watched Kalona to see if we could read any signs. He simply looked up and handed me back the poem.

"I don't know of any sword." He said, but something about him shifted like he was uncomfortable talking about the subject.

"Don't lie..." I said. He now looked angrily at me. His body tensed up and he clenched his fists.

"Fine you want to know about this sword? As far as the world knows, its one of the only things that can kill an immortal and it was blessed with great power and was given to Erebus by Nyx herself, as a gift because he was _worthy_ of it. She chose _him_ and not me!" Kalona stopped. He was breathing hard and he relaxed himself after shouting. I understood now that, through fury, he had accidently let the last part slip from his mouth. He didn't want us to hear about his warrior past, but it happened.

"Wait, so this sword can be used to kill Neferet?" Stark asked.

"Yes." Kalona answered.

"Well how do we get it?" Aphrodite asked.

"It is the Sword of Erebus, you must receive it from him."

"But Erebus is not here, and we cant travel to the Otherworld unless we're dead... or…" Aphrodite said looking at Kalona.

"I cannot go back! I have been banished!" He took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, the sword can only be used with its full potential when it is in the hands of someone who will use it for true goodness. Only someone that is truly faithful to Light can posses such a weapon. I cannot use it."

"Well im not going back again." Stark said almost like he was reading my mind.

It seemed as if we had hit a dead end. We knew how to get rid of Neferet but we couldn't do anything about it. None of use could get into the otherworld, so we couldn't get the sword. Then it hit me.

"Why don't we just ask for it?"

"Yupp Z's lost it this time." Erin said.

"She's gone mad." Shaunee finished. I gave them _the look._

"No seriously, think about it. Nyx has shown up whenever we need her real bad, we just prayed real hard, remember Aphrodite?"

"Ya. Ya." She said realizing I had a point.

"So, if we pray really hard and ask for Erebus to come, then we can talk to him, then none of us have to go visit the otherworld. Easy Peasy!" I finished. I swear I could almost hear Kalona grunt at the ridiculousness of the plan.

"Priestess, are you saying you thinking Erebus would actually come to earth and willingly give us his most powerful weapon?" Darius questioned.

"Well. Yeah… I mean, Nyx comes and helps me when I need her. Why can't Erebus?"

"You're right Z!" Stevie Rae told me. "So when is this gonna go down?" she said putting her arm around my shoulder to show her support.

"Tonight. Right now."

* * *

><p><strong>i really hope you guys are liking this! dont forget to review ;)<strong>

** if you write or recommend any HoN fanfic, send me a PM with the link and i'll check it out!**

**i think that's it... i'll write soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Zoey_

"Ok Damien, Twins, and Stevie Rae let's get a circle cast and then I'll figure out what to do with the rest of you." I aimed my talking toward Kalona. "Ok… is everyone ready?"

"Wait, what about candles?" Damien asked.

"No time for them. Let's just all hold hands." And so we did. The five of us held hands while everyone else stood around us. "You guys need to concentrate too." I said looking back at an irritated Kalona. I turned my head around to Stark and he nodded slightly and smiled which gave me more confidence. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Air, you fill the world around us and you give us life. Air, I call you to the circle." Instantly everyone felt a cool summer breeze and I felt Damien squeeze my hand and I smiled back at him. I looked at Shaunee.

"Fire, you give us warmth and protection, I call you to the circle." I felt warmth across my skin like a summertime campfire.

"Water, you soothe and heal us whenever we are in need of cooling, water I call you to the circle." Erin smiled and we both heard the crashing of waves on a beach as the coolness touched our bodies. I squeezed Stevie Rae's hand that was to my left.

"Earth, you are always there to offer us support and stability. Earth, I call you to the circle." Stevie Rae then returned my squeeze and I took a depth breath. I inhaled the sweet earthy-hay smell as always.

"Spirit, you are filled with magic and the driving force of life. I ask you to bring us Erebus with you. Guide him here to us; we need his wisdom and guidance. Spirit, I call you to the circle." I finished. Then, almost instantly, almost like a swirly fog, I could _see_ spirit appear. It began to form in the middle of our circle and take form.

"Goddess." I heard someone whisper in amazement from behind me, which made me look up at the being standing directly in front of me.

He was tall. He was even taller than Mt. Darius, which made sense; he was supposed to be a warrior. His eyes were a sweet golden color that imitated his wings. (Wow, his wings were magnificently gold.) His brown hair fell loosely around his face. He smiled at me and his voice interrupted me from drooling over his immortal beauty.

"Merry meet, Zoey." I fisted his hand over his chest and bowed to me.

"Merry meet, Erebus." I barely responded.

"Now, tell me why is it that you have called me here?" he looked up over me, and his eyes locked cautiously on Kalona.

"We need something that belongs to you. And we wouldn't ask for it if it wasn't super important." I began.

"What is this task?" his eyes returned to me.

"Neferet needs to be destroyed. She has turned away from Nyx and accepted darkness."

"I am well aware… So you are asking for my sword." He said making me feel like an idiot for thinking he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes. We fear the world depends on it."

"Zoey, I fear you are correct. Nyx herself has put full faith into you, a fledgling, to handle this. If she trusts you, I trust you as well." He reached down to the scabbard that held the sword and handed it to me. "Listen within and you will know who can truly use this at it's full potential, but choose wisely priestess. Remember, Darkness does not always equate evil, just as Light does not always bring good." He recited Nyx's words to me. Then he bowed his head respectfully and looked at his warriors and then to Kalona one more time and vanished.

"Ohmygoodness!" Stevie Rae blurted. She looked at me and her eyes grew huge like she was staring treasure. I looked down at the sword in my hands; it practically radiated with power.

"Ok… so now what?" I asked. "We go out and kill Neferet?"

"No we need to plan this, make it have no flaws. First, you have to decide who gets the sword." Kalona said, also staring at the sword.

"_Well I know who's not getting it."_ I thought about Kalona, but I was also thinking about Stark. I loved him, but I don't know if he can be trusted because of the whole Kalona can control him thing. Right now I couldn't decide who was going to use this to end Neferet.

"Damien hide this somewhere so no one can find it. I need more time to think."

"Sure." he said taking away. I felt Stark pull on my arm.

"Zoey, you know you can trust me with your life! I can use the sword I chose Light over Darkness, you know that!" he semi-whispered. I didn't want to have this talk right now, but I guess we were going to have to sooner or later.

"Kalona stay here with Stark and me. I need everyone else to go back into the tunnels."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Z?" Aphrodite said. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and they all continued back into the tunnels.

I turned around to Kalona and took a deep breath.

"Ok so here's the deal. You are gonna stop messin' with Stark's head and trying to get all close to me. It's weird and gross. I am never going to be with you!" I ended up yelling but Kalona's face was confused.

"What are you talking about?" he said back to me.

"You have been controlling Stark ever since you brought him back to life in the Otherworld."

"No I haven't!" Kalona said in more of a stern tone.

"Wait you think _he _was controlling me and you didn't tell me?" Stark said interrupting us.

"I haven't been controlling him." Kalona repeated.

"Come on, stop lying. I saw you. I saw your eyes in Stark! You—" I looked at Kalona, he was standing there with his arms crossed against his bare chest. He was becoming more annoyed at my obvious question mark face.

"Why would I want to get more involved with you?" He spoke more softly now. "Besides, I've given up. I can't live my life with Darkness any longer. If I continue to make mistakes I will never get back to where I truly belong, with Nyx."

"Why should we trust you?" Stark said.

"Neferet's oath on me was that I could never be able to return to earth, from the otherworld, unless I killed Zoey. I couldn't bring myself to that."

"So you killed me instead." Stark responded.

"I admit my anger and lust control me. I do not deny that, but right now I need you to trust me about this. I am not controlling Stark. I will change who I am." Kalona said. I couldn't help but try to believe what he was saying. His face was soft and sad; he wasn't the destructive immortal I was so used to seeing.

"If. It's not you… then who's doing it?" I asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Kalona said slyly.

"Neferet? But… what about free will?" I asked.

"Darkness does not believe in free will… It must have taken on my characteristics to make you believe it was me."

"Well if Darkness can control Stark then… he cant use the sword… and if you are really telling the truth; that you give up fighting with darkness… then Kalona has to use the sword!" I finished. I remembered Erebus and Nyx's words: _Darkness does not always equate evil, just as light does not always bring good. _And right now, things were not as they appeared to be.

"What! Zoey I'm your guardian! I need to protect you! He can't be trusted! You can trust me!" Stark yelled. I saw realization flash across Kalona's face.

"Stark, listen to me. You don't want to get irrational, let me tell you it doesn't end happily." Kalona said trying to calm Stark down.

"What?" he said.

"I became jealous of Erebus because he received the sword from Nyx because he was a better warrior for her. I got out of control. That's why I fell. Zoey knows what she's doing; she's very intuitive. I think you need to listen to her Stark." Kalona sounded nothing like himself. It sounded as if Stark and Kalona had switched bodies.

"Stark I _know_ you can protect me, and I _do _trust you, but right now until we figure out this Neferet thing, I think Kalona is a better handler for the sword. Who knows what she is capable of doing… Think of it this way, if you don't have the sword you _are_ protecting me. It's too dangerous to gamble with right now." I said.

Stark's expression made me want to kill myself. He looked so sad, he felt like he had failed me. "I'm sorry" I barley whispered and I gave Stark a huge hug.

"Don't be." I hugged him right back. I let go of him and turned to Kalona. "So until we get this plan made we are going to keep the sword… safe… underground." I told him. He chuckled a little.

"You have very little faith in me don't you." Then Kalona did something I never expected, he fisted his hand over his chest and bowed. "Blessed Be Priestess." Then he turned away from us and flew away.

"Ok I have a serious headache."

"I bet I know what would help." Stark said with a cocky smile.

"Brown pop!" we both said together. I laughed and walked back into the tunnels in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so for the next chapter i have something interesting planned: have you guys listen to the song that's "playing" in the story.. to get a full effect ;D haha but it's just an idea.. im going to write the chapter the same way anyway, but let me know what your opinion is of that...**

**..so i found this chapter hard to get from my head to paper AND i re-wrote the last Kalona scene a ton of times because i could decide if i wanted him to control stark or not.. i feel like he's just this misunderstood guy sometimes that just makes bad choices.. but if i feel like i want Kalona bad again i'll find a way to change it haha**

**but anyway.. I hope you liked this and (as always) REVIEW PLEASEEEE! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae woke up to the sound of hustle and bustle. What was everyone doing up so early? She looked at her alarm clock, Monday 7:40pm. Everyone was getting ready for their classes to resume at the corrupted House of Night, well everyone except for her and Rephaim.

It would be better for everyone if they stayed in the tunnels anyway.

She stumbled out of bed and met up with Rephaim and took the seat next to him. She yawned as she poured her Fruit Loops. Everyone was eating breakfast except for the Twins, who were still debating over their outfit choice.

"Ahh man!" Stevie Rae yawned again. "That was a good day's sleep! That was well needed." She started munching at her cereal and then chugged the remaining milk. She finished her meal and the silence was extremely awkward. Stark kept on staring back and forth between Rephaim and Stevie Rae. "Well I'm going to go back and change. Rephaim it looks like you need a shower from all that dirt. Come on." She tugged on him trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hold up. Not so fast. You two are not getting away _that_ easy. Sit. Tell me the _whole story_ about you two." Zoey smiled. Stevie Rae and Rephaim slowly took their seats again. She bit her lip and began.

"Well, um, I found him, and he was really hurt from the fall, and all…"

"What fall?" Stark asked.

"When Darius shot me from the sky, I fell." Rephaim shot a forgiving look to Darius.

"So… You've been keeping this a secret since then!" Zoey said.

"Please don't be mad. He was all bruised up and his wing was real bad." Stevie Rae smiled at Rephaim. "I couldn't leave someone in pain like that, no matter what." This time Rephaim smiled back at her.

"So how did you end up causing me the unattractive pain of breaking our imprint." Aphrodite butted in.

"He saved me. When the red fledglings trapped me on the roof he was the one who saved me. His wings covered me while he carried me to the tree. He knew I couldn't survive the rest day without blood, at the time he was just repaying a life debt."

"Ew!" Zoey squealed. "Sorry but no offense Raven Mocker blood does not smell good."

"That's because I wasn't your prey. My immortal blood was not meant to be fed from." Rephaim added.

"Ya. And all the imprinting stuff was never planned." She looked apologetically at Aphrodite. "It just happened, but it's what saved me from the white bull." Stevie Rae shivered. "I called to Rephaim and he risked his own life for me, and distracted the white bull while I conjured the black bull to save us, again."

"That's so sweet." Zoey smiled. Stevie Rae smiled back at her.

"Well that's not the whole story but you guys know the rest of it." She grabbed Rephaim's totally human hand.

"Yepp, we do, but now it's time to go to school, and as much as my gut tells me to stay the hell away from that place, we need to head over there soon or we are going to be late." Aphrodite said. "Hey Darius the hummer still works right? I don't remember getting Raven Mocker insurance on it."

"Yeah it works fine. Let's go" Zoey grabbed Aphrodite and they left Stevie Rae and Rephaim alone.

_Zoey_

I was practically herding everyone into their separate cars in the parking lot. No one wanted to go back, and I couldn't blame them, it felt safe in the tunnels away from Neferet.

"Oh Crap! I almost forgot my _Fledgling Handbook_."

"Don't even bother getting it. It's not like you ever read it anyway." Damien joked. The twins laughed as I ran back towards the tunnels to grab my book. That's when I ran smack into this guy.

"Sorry I didn't see you." I said. He was taller than me and he had darkish blonde hair, and familiar brown eyes. I've never met this guy before but it felt like I knew him my whole life. "Um who are you again?" I asked. He shifted a little before he answered.

"I'm… Alex."

"Oh um nice to meet you. No offense, but what are you doing out here?" I asked Alex.

"My friends and I were heading back home after a bonfire. I guess I just got lost." He flashed a cocky smile.

"Oh well the main highway is about 10 minutes from here, you can find you're way back home that way." I pointed over his shoulder. I started walking back into the tunnels when he grabbed my wrist. It felt like he sent a shock through my soul. We both gasped for air.

"Bye." I said brilliantly. He left.

What just happened? Why was I affected so much just by this one guys touch? I don't even know him, and I am not going have another multiple boyfriend episode again. I love Stark. And that is that.

_Aurox_

The whole time he walked back to the penthouse he rubbed his hand. What happened between him and this Zoey girl? He had never felt that before, this feeling of heartbreak and lust, just from one touch.

"Well?" she said. "Did you find her?"

"Yes. I told her my name was Alex. I felt it was necessary she not know my true identity." Aurox said. Neferet smiled wickedly.

"That is a very good precaution."

"Do I need to do more? One simple interaction with her doesn't seem like enough to get her to trust me." He asked.

"No that's all we need for now. We've planted the seed and now we need to let the flower bloom. Slowly you need to keep on running into her, make her believe that she can trust you. Then, when she least expects it, we will attack." Neferet flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder and slithered back into the darkness.

Of course he wasn't going to tell Neferet about what had happened. _I don't even know what happened!_ He wanted to yell into the night, but he couldn't. No one could ever know what he felt between himself and Zoey Redbird.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's knid of short and choppy but i wanted to update :) <strong>

**ALSO let me know what you think of my idea for a new HoN related story (more info in last "chapter")**

**THANKS review please.**

**love you guys thanks for all of the hits :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Zoey_

Darius pulled up to the front gates. There was no one there but they opened anyway, and he pulled the hummer onto school grounds. It was eerily quiet, and the usual hustle and bustle before classes was non-existent. The homey feel that radiated from the campus was gone, and had replaced, completely, with Darkness.

"All right, let's just get this over with." I sighed. The group mumbled their responses, and ventured off to their classes, which left me alone.

I walked toward the main building to my first class: Vampyre Sociology 101 with Neferet. Somehow she was going to find, yet another way, to get her minion fledglings against me. I am so not looking forward to this.

Apparently I wasn't looking forward at all, so I ran smack into someone.

"Goddess! I'm sorry. My head is a little cluttered right now." I looked up at the guy I ran into. He was smiling. "Alex?"

"Do I have to start a restraining order against you?" his smile only got bigger.

"What are you doing here? I mean, your human, and this is a school for vampyres."

"Don't _you_ know? You are _my_ stalker, you should know." He said smoothly. I have to admit he made me laugh. "So, stalker, you never told me what your name is."

"I'm Zoey, and I'm not your stalker." I smiled as I shook his hand. There was something about him that made the air around us become completely calming and his touch was so familiar, not anything like the last time we touched, just a familiar rush.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Alex.

"Research." He said quickly, and started walking the opposite way from me. Then he turned back around and shouted back at me. "Nice to finally meet you _Zoey."_ He smiled one more time and disappeared into the night. I thought about _him_ the whole time I walked to class.

Lunchtime now was so much different than we were used to. The casual conversations were kept to a minimal and all eyes were on us. I joined Damien, the twins, Aphrodite, and a few select red fledglings.

"Ok seriously, I can't wait to leave this place." Aphrodite said.

"Ya it reminds me way too much of high school, everyone hates you." Kramisha added.

"I second that." Stark said taking a seat next to me.

"Hey did you guys see that human guy that's been walking around campus?" I asked trying to be more nonchalant than I felt.

"What human guy?" Erin asked.

"Is he cute?" Shaunee finished. I looked at Stark and he laughed a little.

"That doesn't matter," I tried to hide my obvious smile. "Did you guys see him?"

"Nope." Erin said.

"What's a human guy doin' here anyway? He can't be here." Kramisha asked

"I don't really know. He just said that he was doing research." I shrugged and took a bite of my salad.

"Um, I don't know what this guy looks like but speaking of the human devil…" Aphrodite pointed toward the entrance to the cafeteria. And, behold, there he was. He was scanning the cafeteria as if he were looking for someone, when Neferet stepped in front of him. I could just barely overhear their conversation, thanks to the abnormally quite fledglings.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Neferet spat. "No humans are allowed on campus!"

"I just- um- I-" Alex was trying to find his words, but he didn't look scared, he looked surprised.

"Leave. Go back to where you came." She pointed out the door. Alex looked around frantically and found me he then looked back up at Neferet.

"But I don't have anywhere to go!" he yelled at her.

"That's not my problem. Leave." She pointed again. So, slowly, he left.

"Geez what was that all about?" Erin asked.

"Yeah seriously, since when have humans cared about us?" Shaunee added.

"Hey guys im going to see if he needs help. Maybe he can stay with the nuns or something." I told them.

"Be careful, something's off about him." Stark glared at the door.

"I will." I smiled then kissed Stark softly on the lips.

It didn't take long for me to find Alex in the courtyard. He was just standing there, looking lost.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"I should have guessed you would have followed me out here stalker." He joked.

"Yeah well, if you really don't have a place to go… I might know a few people who are willing to help."

"Really?"

"Yepp! And don't be weirded out, but they're nuns."

"Nuns?" he asked, a little confused now.

"Yeah, like penguins, but they are super nice and they'll take anyone in."

"Oh well… that's what they said about my last family, but they didn't want me either." He looked away. My heart dropped and I only knew one thing to say, and I couldn't stop my mouth from blabbing.

"You can stay with us, at least until you find a place of your own. My friends and I all stay underground in the depot tunnels, don't ask why because it's a long story, but you can stay there with us. We have a lot of extra rooms, and we'll never be on the same sleeping schedule, so it will be like we are not even there." I elbowed his side. He thought about it for a moment and replied.

"I'm in. I just need to sneak a few things from my old place, and I'll meet you there after school. It's the same place I first saw you right?"

"Yepp that's the one. So I'll see you after school."

"Yepp." He mimicked me.

"'Kay. Bye." I smiled at him. I felt bad that no one wanted him. He was such a sweet kid, so lovable, but maybe Stark was right, maybe there is something wrong inside of him. Whatever Alex's story was, it didn't matter. He wasn't staying long and we were never going to see each other. "Nothing is going to happen." I told myself.

_Aurox_

Neferet met him in the penthouse. He could practically feel the Darkness that surrounded her.

"I cannot believe you got invited to live with her! That was so excellent the way you came up with that orphan story." Neferet smiled wickedly. "You are _the perfect_ vessel I ever could have been given." Her hand slid down his front and he moaned. Darkness slithered all around them, feeding him with power. "I am giving this to you so you may finish you're job. Do Not Fail Me Aurox." She whispered. He inky black shadows continued to radiate around him until he said one word.

"Never." His voice was like a command to the black tendrils, they started seeping into his skin, but not before they cut him. Even thought he healed immediately, he gasped every time he was sliced. He smiled at Neferet, and she looked sternly at him.

"Now go!" she flicked her finger toward the door and there was an inky trail that led him all the way to the depot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys like this one and always REVIEW! :) it's getting harder for me to think of new idea's for this because i'm not as creative as PC and Kristen... so sorry if this (or any future chapters) get kind of slow or choppy...**

**i dont know if any of you saw, but there is a DESTINED excerpt out now.. so that is my new insperation to tie that in soon.. if you havent seen it check ouy PC's blog (google it) or my tumblr (link in my bio) :)**

**ALSO to _Aurox's Wife 3: _i never said Kalona was telling the truth..._ ;3_**

**_thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update, i've had this video due (which is playing at a theaters! WHOO) and basically its been taking up my free time, and ive been working on starting my other new stories (check them out!) **

**ANYWHO.. there is a section in here THAT IS FROM DESTINED! it is in italics so that part i do NOT own.. its from the house of night facebook page and you can check it out there too. sorry the update kinda revolves around that and is short but i wanted to update :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

_Zoey:_

"He's WHAT?" Stark whisper-yelled.

"He's staying with us, just until he can find another place to stay." I pleaded.

"Nuh-uh, he totally gives me a bad vibe." Aphrodite said.

"For once we agree on something." Erin said.

"Yeah Zoey, you barely know the guy." Shaunee replied.

"He's just staying with us, for a couple of days, then he will leave. End of story." I said, ending the subject. "He's grabbing a few things then he's meeting us back at the tunnels."

Suddenly Erik cane running into the cafeteria with a girl clumsily following behind him, his eyes darted around until they suddenly found me.

"Zoey! Where's Stevie Rae? I need to talk to her, NOW." It took me longer than everyone else to realize the girl that was trailing behind him was marked, with a scarlet crescent moon.

"What's going on?" I asked.

_Erik_

(Earlier that day)

_Erik glanced at his watch. It was 3:45 a.m. A weird time and place to Mark a kid. But Charon had told him the Tracker compulsion would never be wrong—that all he had to do was to follow it, to let his instincts lead him, and he'd be fine. Still, there was absolutely no one around and Erik was starting to panic when he heard a small tap-tap-tap-tap. In front of him a girl turned the corner from inside the complex and came into view. She moved slowly down the sidewalk, coming toward him. Each time she walked through the bubbles of light, Erik studied her. She was small—a petite girl with lots of dark brown hair. So much hair, in fact, that he was actually distracted for a moment by how thick and shiny it was and he didn't notice anything else about her—until the tapping sound broke into his consciousness. She was holding a long white cane that she kept continually sweeping in front of her, tap-tap-tapping, so that it was by sound and touch that she navigated her way. Every few feet she stopped and gave a terrible, wet cough._

_Erik knew two things at once. First, this was Shaylin Ruede, the teenager he was meant to Mark. Second, she was blind._

_In a voice that was suddenly filled with magick and mystery and purpose, Erik Night intoned the ancient Tracker words, "Shaylin Ruede! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

_All of the heat that had been building in his gut, making him feel sick and confused and too hot shot out of his palm. He could actually see it! It smacked right into Shaylin's forehead. She made a small, surprised, "Oh!" sound and dropped gracefully to the ground._

_Okay, he knew he was supposed to be very vampyre-like and melt into the shadows and return to the House of Night, letting the fledgling find her own way there. Charon told him that's how it was done. Or at least that's how it was done in the modern world._

_Erik thought about melting into the shadows. He even started to back away, and then Shaylin lifted her head. She'd fallen in the middle of a splotch of light, so her face was illuminated. She looked absolutely perfect! Her full pink lips tilted up in a surprised smile and she was blinking as if to clear her vision. If she hadn't been blind he would have sworn she was staring at him with those huge black eyes. Her pale skin was flawless, and in the middle of her forehead her new Mark seemed to glow a bright, beautiful scarlet._

_Scarlet?_

_The color jolted through him and he started to move to her saying, "Wait, no. That's not right." At the same time Shaylin said, "Ohmygod! I can see!"_

_Erik hurried over to her and then stood helplessly, not sure what to do, as she collected herself and got to her feet. She was a little wobbly, but she was blinking and staring all around them, a huge smile filling her pretty face._

"_I can really see! Ohmygod! This is incredible!"_

"_This isn't right. I've so messed this up."_

"_I don't care if you messed up or not—thank you so much! I can see!" she shouted and threw her arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time._

_Zoey_

We were already in the hummer heading back to the tunnels with our newest edition, Shaylin. She kept on staring at us with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just new at seeing. When that guy—"

"Erik." Erik interrupted. She corrected herself.

"When Erik marked me, everything changed! I used to be blind, but I'm not anymore!" She laughed. We all ignored her.

"So how did this happen again?" I asked Erik.

"I don't know. It didn't feel like any different. It just happened." He said.

"well maybe Stevie Rae can find out something using her Red High Priestess Earth powers." I said hopelessly. Ugh Why did my life always have to be so difficult?

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! i'll try to write soon! <strong>

**and in the next (or the ch. after that) aphrodite is going to have a vision! (gasp! about what?)...but i dont know how much longer i will write since destined is coming out in less than a month! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! love you guys, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! so there is stuff in italics in the very end.. and it may look familiar because it is one of the released excerpts from DESTINED. so i DO NOT own that... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

_Rephaim_

Rephaim had just transformed back to his human state, and the sun was just going down. He had flown to where he believed Kalona to be, but he didn't know where that was, he just flew. He now looked at the tall abandoned building that stood before him. He saw a winged figure and started for the top of the building. Walking up the countless level of stairs was exhausting, it would have been much easier to fly to the top, but he didn't have that option anymore.

Kalona was looking into the night, and he hadn't even noticed Rephaim was there until he spoke.

"Why do you keep on lying to them?" Rephaim asked sternly.

"What do you mean." Kalona responded playfully.

"About Stark. You told her you couldn't control him. You blamed it on Neferet."

"I'm not the only one lying. You told her you had no idea about my little gift involving Stark. You're not as innocent as you seem Rephaim." Kalona said taking steps closer to his son.

"So? All you want is to make her think you're good. But you're not! You'll never change. Not like me. I've seen love and happiness, and all you want to do is destroy that because you can't stand people being happy if you're not happy too!" Rephaim finished breathlessly. He had never talked to his father like that. Ever since he had met Stevie Rae, the part of him that accepted the choices Kalona made no longer existed.

"That's not true." Kalona said quietly.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I need Zoey to trust me, that way she doesn't fight me. But if she fights me I always make bad decisions. Its happened over and over, I can't help that my anger controls me, but if I know the source of my anger then I can be happy. All I want to do is go home; where I was created to belong." Kalona finished. Rephaim didn't know what to say, his father had always been an excellent liar. _Is he telling me the truth?_ He thought to himself.

"What about the Stark? You're controlling him. Zoey will find out that you lied sooner or later, she'll never trust you after that."

"You're right.

"And what about the sword. You can't kill Neferet with it. You are too infected with darkness."

"You're Right again Rephaim, but you have quickly forgotten that I possess the power to control Stark, a perfectly innocent warrior for Light. He will use the sword, that way I am not physically risking any damage to myself. I'm only risking the worthless life of Stark." Kalona said calmly.

"What! No. Neferet won't even hesitate to kill him if she sees him trying to attack her."

"Exactly. No harm to me, but the unfortunate death of Stark. Zoey thinks that Neferet is behind it and she doesn't blame me." Rephaim laughed because Kalona sounded crazy.

"Do you have any idea of how hypocritical you sound? You say you want to change, for good, and go back to the otherworld. But you are willing to sacrifice the boy to Darkness for your own selfish needs."

"But—"

"No. You _used to _know what's right and wrong, when you were Nyx's warrior, but now you only fight for Darkness. You'll never change." Rephaim finished and started back towards the stairs. Kalona didn't even try to stop him. Not once.

Rephaim kept on walking all the back to the tunnels to see everyone arriving back from the House of Night. They were all bickering and talking all at once when he noticed a new girl. She stared at him, studying all of his features. _Does she know what I used to be?_ He thought self-consciously. Rephaim's eyes met hers and she giggled.

"Hi!" she shouted above everyone else and started walking toward him.

"Hello?" he said wondering who this girl was and why she had a scarlet mark. He knew all of the red fledglings, but not this one. "Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Shaylin. I just recently got marked, and just recently got vision. It's weird seeing the world for the first time… I was in the dark and now I'm in the light." She threw her arms out. Rephaim couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He too was in the dark and came into the light.

"Rephaim, will you bring Shaylin into the tunnels, we need to talk to Stevie Rae with her." Zoey yelled just as she was entering the tunnels.

"This way…" he pointed to the entrance and let Shaylin enter before him.

_Stevie Rae_

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. So you just marked the girl and she had a red tattoo? No death and resurrection thing?" Stevie Rae put her hands on her hips.

"No. It _just happened_. We thought you might have more information about the red vampyre stuff." Erik said.

"Well there's not exactly a handbook written about it." She said sarcastically. "I don't know anything more than you guys."

"Well then can she stay here? We're not taking her to the House of Night; way too much drama would go down. Besides, between you, Stark, Darius and Erik, she should be okay." Zoey told Stevie Rae. She was so confused that someone could actually become marked as a red fledgling, but then again it was confusing that she imprinted with a raven mocker. Before anyone had time to bicker Aphrodite put her hands up to her head. _Oh no!_ She's having a vision, and it's a bad one too. She started screaming.

"Everyone go into the rooms. She needs her space. We'll fill you in later." Everyone listened to Z. "Stevie Rae will you take care of Shaylin, and fill her in on everything."

"Yupp!" Stevie Rae sang and she walked Shaylin back to her and Rephaim's room.

_Zoey_

I handed Aphrodite a glass of water. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was sweating.

"_Okay so tell me what is was about this time."_ _I asked._

"_it was one of those damn death visions again. One where I was inside of the guy getting killed," Aphrodite said._

"_Guy?" I felt a little bubble of panic build. Was it Stark?_

"_Relax, it wasn't your guy or mine. It was Rephaim. I was inside him when he was killed. And, by the way, Birdboy has some weird shit in his head."_

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO. What do you think? let me know PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys i hope you enjoy this chapter (because i don't know how many there will be left due to DESTINED coming out soon) **

**NOTE: the name Cian is pronounced KEE-an**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

_Zoey_

"What do you mean Rephaim has weird stuff in his head?" I ask Aphrodite, who was still rubbing her temples for her latest vision.

"It's mostly disturbing memories, weird dark things, and secrets about Kalona, which is what he's keeping from us."

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling a little betrayed.

"I don't know exactly but it has to do with his evil daddy."

"Darius, will you bring Rephaim back here. I think we need to talk with him, and make sure that Stevie Rae stays in the room, if she wants to come tell her she needs to stay with Shaylin." I said.

"Yes Zoey." Darius replied. After a few moments Darius returned with Rephaim at his side.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking from Aphrodite to me.

"Um. Actually yes…" I started.

"You have some weird Kalona shit you're keeping from us, so spill." Aphrodite demanded.

"Aphrodite!" I said giving her a 'be nice' look. Then I tried to center myself and restart. "Look, Aphrodite had a vision about you…and you died,"

"What!" Rephaim almost fell out of his chair.

"Yeah and when I had the vision I was inside of your little birdbrain of yours, so I know you have messed of shit in there, and I can tell it's about Kalona. So spill."

Rephaim sat there for a minute and looked down and fiddled with his thumbs.

"Rephaim," I said gently. "This if you tell us what you know, it may just save your life. Aphrodite's visions always have the ability to change, and if we know what you know, we can change this death vision."

"I lied to you. I know what is happening to Stark, but I lied to you and told you I didn't. Kalona _can_control him, ever since he came back from the other world; he has been able to do so." He finished. This time I did feel betrayal. This whole time Rephaim has been playing me, telling me he had no idea what was happening to Stark. I looked at Darius and Aphrodite, they looked as about as shocked as I was. Of course, they didn't know Stark was being controlled, but it was still a shock to them. "I'm sorry…" Rephaim barely whispered. It was like he didn't know if what he said would upset me or soothe me. I shook him off with the anger that was bubbling deep inside of me. The anger wasn't necessarily aimed at Rephaim, but a Kalona. I have had enough of his little tricks and scams.

I stormed out of the kitchen, and stomped pass Stevie Rae's room. Instantly I heard footsteps following me outside and the occasional 'Zoey?' come from my friends. All I could do is ignore them.

Finally when I was outside and in the open I screamed his name.

"Kalona!" I could feel spirit build within me. "KALONA!"

"Zoey, what's going on?" Stark grabbed my shoulder the same time that Kalona landed in front of me. Smiling smugly.

"HE is the one controlling you. NOT Neferet. He lied." I pointed at him. "How could I ever trust you? Ugh! I am so stupid! I want you gone. I don't want anything to do with you anymore! LEAVE!" I finished, feeling a bit faint from yelling. He still stood his ground, smiling.

"But if I leave, you will never know Neferet's weakness."

"Psh. Whatever. You're bluffing."

"Am I? Okay I admit that I did have control over Stark, and I planned to use it for all the wrong reasons, but someone came to me and told me differently. Starting now, I am trying to make my way back to the goddess. Before I thought what I was doing was perfectly acceptable, because I have been too greatly influenced by Darkness, and I have spent too much time away from Light." He looked directly at me. I hated how whatever came out of his mouth always sounded so convincing. I looked skeptically at him.

"Fine. What's her weakness?" I played along. Kalona smiled in approval and started pacing.

"Well, when I was _with_ her she always mentioned a man. She moaned his name, and then quickly corrected herself." He accentuated 'moaned' which made Aphrodite and the Twins make gagging noises. "Now, this name I have never heard of, so it must be someone from her very distant past, but someone that means a lot to her or else she wouldn't be remembering him today."

"Was it Loren?" Erik said, and then quickly clamped his mouth. Stark punched him in the shoulder and mouthed,

"_Dude?__" _I tried not to let the whole thing phase me; so I continued.

"What was the name?" I said, still playing along. Kalona looked slyly at me.

"Cian." Kalona hissed the name. Rephaim must have seen the disapproval and distrust on our faces and he stood up for his father.

"It is true. I heard her mention a Cian multiple names. I thought nothing of it because it is an old name for 'the ancient'. I thought it was a nickname or something."

"Ugh." Stark hit his forehead. "He _is_ telling the truth. Before I changed I heard her mention it once, but it did matter because all I cared about was you." I winked at me.

"If what you are telling us is the truth, then how do we use it against her?" I asked.

"First we have to find out who Cian is, and why he has a history with Neferet." Kalona said.

"Research!" Damien perked up. He grabbed his laptop from his purse, I mean, satchel.

"Yes. Find everything you can about him."

"But it's not that easy. There must be hundreds if Cian's in the world, and we don't even have a location to search from." Damien informed.

"Then you do it the old fashioned way." Kalona said slyly.

"And what way is that?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"I have my ways."

"I don't even want to know what that is. You just do your stuff and we'll do ours. And we'll take Neferet down." I said and for some reason I stumbled on the last couple words.

"Don't worry. It's a fool proof plan; take someone she can't resist and use them against her… it's her Aya." Kalona said with a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review PLEASE! and if you want me to continue this even after Destined is published... but i may just write another story about what i think will happen in Book 10 ;) LET ME KNOW!<strong>

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! i think im going to try write this weekend because i'm going down state and i have nothing to do in the car.. soo... yeah..**

**let me know if you guys would be interested in me writing a fanfic for Book 10 (the next book after Destined) about what i think will happen in book 10.. (kid of like how i wrote this story)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

_Zoey_

After Kalona finished telling us about Cian I felt hopeful, like maybe we could finally defeat Neferet once and for all.

"So what does your plan consist of Kalona?" I asked him. He pointed at my necklace. It was the same one I received from Queen Sigach. The one with the seer stone.

"This?" I held it up. "How are supposed to find a guy who was teamed with Neferet with a seer stone?"

"Not your seer stone, a different one. It finds magick, but it finds a different kind. The magick it finds is the same kind that the white bull uses."

"It finds Darkness." The words slithered out of my mouth.

"not just Darkness, but it can sense people who ally themselves with it. Neferet had to have had someone pull her away from the goddess and towards darkness, and my guess is that was Cian's job." Kalona said.

"I thought that was because of you."

"She needed to be listening for Darkness when I called..."

"Okay… but how are we going to get the stone. We can't even use it. We have no idea where Cian is." I said, getting flustered that our plan may not be as good as I originally thought.

"Just leave that to me. When a person allies themselves with Darkness, Darkness always has a way of finding them."

"You're going to contact the bull…" I said, almost scared for Kalona. I know how awful that beast is because it almost killed Stevie Rae, and Rephaim, once.

"…Just… be careful… okay?"

"Zoey, I'm immortal. I'm kind of hard to kill." As soon as he finished talking his huge ebony wings unfolded and that's when I saw the insides of them, near his back, had started to grow white feathers. Before I could say anything about it he took off into the night sky.

Suddenly, all of the warriors tensed up and there was a rustling in the bushes, twigs snapped and leaves crunched, and then I saw a sandy blonde head pop out of the bushes.

"Alex." I sighed in relief. "You know you really shouldn't sneak up on vampyres, you could get yourself killed."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Alex had a smile on his face and a bag on his back. His eyes scanned the crowd. "So, uh, you guys waited out here for me?" he said awkwardly.

"No." Stark said harshly. "We were just going inside." Stark took my hand and protectively started pulling back inside.

"Hey Johnny B, the room next to you is still empty right?"

"Right." He replied.

"Sweet." I told him and then looked one more time at Alex. "That's where you'll be staying. Johnny B will you show him down to his room."

"Sure. Hey, do you like football?" Was the last thing I heard before Stark completely pulled me back into the depot.

"Seriously Zoey, I don't like this guy. Something's not right." Stark said as we both got into our pajamas.

"Yeah I know it's weird. We've kind of become an orphanage. First Rephaim, then Shaylin and now Alex, but he doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Then why can't he find a nice _real_ orphanage, and stay there?"

"it's just for a few nights, then he will be gone."

"Fine." Stark said. "I'll be right back, I need to brush my teeth."

"Kay, I'll be waiting." I winked at him as he left the room.

"Seriously, you've never played football?" I heard Johnny B talking to Alex in the hallway.

"No."

"Come on, you'd be so good! You're built like an ox, and your arms are huge. You'd definitely be an awesome quarterback."

Johnny B's rant about football forced me to look at Heath's picture I had tapped to my mirror. I smiled and tried to hold back tears because I heard his voice get louder.

"Hey, night Z." Johnny B stuck his head through the curtain we used as a door.

"Are you okay?" Alex appeared from the curtain. I nodded, but I must not have been a good liar because I now felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Who is he?" Alex said.

"my ex-boyfriend… he died."

"Oh…" Alex's presence helped me cheer up a little, but that was it. Other than him being there he wasn't comforting at all and he never said anything like, 'I'm sorry.' Or 'that's terrible.' Nothing.

"So I better catch up with that Johnny B kid or I might not find where my bedroom is… Bye." I have to admit, Alex wasn't exactly the best at making me feel better, but there was something about his presence that lifted my soul, and when he left the room, it vanished.

_Aurox_

Aurox followed the boy who rambled on about this… game… called football. He thought about how he may actually enjoy it since there is tackling and attacking involved. But that was all he thought about the game. Killing the boy was a thought that came across Aurox's mind but he quickly dismissed it. He couldn't get side tracked by a simple boy that talks about a game that human's play, he had a task to fulfill, and he would not fail; he was created not to fail.

He then started to think of how pleased Neferet would be to know that he was here, so close to Zoey and how much she trusted him. Neferet would be very pleased. Aurox longed to be with Neferet. He longed to feel the power she posses, and feel it destructive, tempting, seductive tendrils run across his body. The thought gave him goose bumps.

Aurox must have been too deep in thought because he hadn't noticed the boy had stopped at a doorway that was covered in a curtain.

"Hey, night Z." he said to the other side of the curtain. Aurox was curious about what was behind there so he looked in the doorway too.

He saw Zoey sitting in front of a mirror with something in her hand, and her face was just visible that he saw the redness of her eyes and cheeks, which were also wet. He had never seen someone in this state before.

"Are you okay?" he asked before he had any second thought. It was like he was no longer himself because he started walking toward her and then put his hand on her delicate shoulder. It was now that he could see she was holding a picture of a boy who was holding a football; well what he thought it was because Johnny B described it to him earlier. "Who's that?" he asked again. The words seem to escape out of his mouth with out his control.

"My ex-boyfriend." She sobbed.

"Oh…" was all Aurox could reply. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to comfort her; he wanted to kill her. He looked around and found Johnny B waiting at the door. _'__Come__on.__' _He mouthed.

"So I better catch up with that Johnny B kid or I might not find where my bedroom is… Bye." Aurox said and when he let his hand slide off of her shoulder he felt like a piece of him was left behind with Zoey, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

The boy had already fallen asleep but Aurox lay awake and alert. He tossed and turned to try and shake the anxiousness that was overpowering his other thoughts. He kept thinking about Neferet and how badly she wanted Zoey dead. _Soon._ He thought. _They_all_need__to__trust__me,__that__'__s__when__I__will__attack._

Aurox stared at the earth ceiling and for some reason felt like he belonged here. This feeling made him less anxious, and slowly he started falling asleep.

He woke up immediately and sat up in the bed breathing hard. _What__just__happened?_ He had seen pictures as he slept; images of that boy in the picture. Sometimes things got weird and Aurox saw himself in the boy's body. They were playing football, and tossing a ball back and forth in a grove, but then he woke up.

He quickly shut out the thoughts- or pictures- as soon as he could. He was not like himself. He was created to destroy, follow commands, and _not_ think like this.

* * *

><p><strong>what do ya think? REVEIW PLEASE!<strong>

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys like this one... (two days until DESTINED! -sqeee!-) i had a hard time trying to write the way i felt like these characters would react.. so it may get confusing.. and if it is feel free to PM me any questions you have :)**

**and sorry this chapter is short..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

_Kalona_

Kalona made his way back to the building he decided to make home ever since he has been working with Zoey.

_Zoey._ He hated seeing the hatred on her face that he caused. When she found out about Stark, Kalona thought he would never get her back, unless he committed himself completely to Light. It had been centuries of allying himself to Darkness that had tainted his judgment, and now he had to change.

Of course, he couldn't change yet; he had to evoke the white bull in order to find Cian.

_This__is__it._He thought. _No__more._

Kalona positioned himself on the balcony and called for the bull. "By the ancient powers of Darkness I command, I summon the white bull—" Before he could say anything else the bull materialized- ghost like- before him. The sheer power seemed to radiate through the air as the terrible bull manifested in front of him. Kalona found it odd how he now thought of the bull as a revolting creature.

Before, Kalona used to be addicted and controlled by his presence, now he couldn't wait for the bull to leave.

"Kalona, it was been too long." The bull's mouth never moved but the voice hissed inside of Kalona's mind.

"Indeed."

"Why have you called me here?" The tendrils slithered toward Kalona, he knew the bull couldn't wait to receive his payment, and the inky tendrils seemed to shake in anticipation.

"I need you to tell me where I can find someone." Kalona watched the blackness start to crawl around his legs, but they hesitated on cutting him.

"Find sssomeone? Intriguing. Tell me more." The tendrils continued to adventure all over Kalona's body and also around his back where his wings met his back. Kalona shifted a little because he knew there was a tell tale sign that he was no longer an ally with Darkness: his wings were turning white once again. Despite this, Kalona forced himself to continue talking.

"I need to find a man named Cian." As soon as he mentioned the name, the tendrils were sucked back to the bull.

"Cian? Why do you need to find Cian?"

"I plan to use him against Neferet." Kalona said nothing else because he was afraid the bull would never believe he was still allied with Darkness if he wanted Neferet dead.

"You want my heartless one gone? Why?" the tendrils dangerously crept back out toward Kalona.

"Don't you? She is merely a vampyre. No matter how much power you give her, she will never be a completely heartless immortal. There will always he humanity with her. Not like me."

"I feel as if you underestimate her. All aspects of her humanity have vanished." The bull had a humorous tone in his voice. "She has even challenged the goddess."

"Say Neferet succeeds. Then what? She will eventually die off. Immortals are not created by _sharing__powers_; it is in our blood." Kalona took out a knife and sliced his wrist. The inky vines of Darkness quickly covered the cut and began pulsating at the same tempo as his own heart. "Besides, my grudge against the goddess is much greater than hers. Believe me, I will take my vengeance out in full force." When Kalona finished the bull seemed satisfied. "But I cannot be openly committed to you like Neferet because I will never gain entrance into Nyx's realm."

"I understand. Although I will miss Neferet; she was the only faithful being I have had in eons, ever since you became... distant." The tendrils now slithered around Kalona's body, threatening to slice the immortal's body at any moment.

"Yes… So will you tell me where I can find Cian?"

"He has not moved. Not once. He makes his home in England. You can start there." As the bull spoke each word a tendril would slice Kalona's body.

Although the pain was agonizing, and no longer pleasurable, Kalona managed to speak. "How do you expect me to find him with out the stone?"

The bull seemed to laugh. "You do ask a lot don't you?"

"I get what I want. Now give me the stone." Kalona barely spoke.

Playfully, the bull made the stone materialize just out of Kalona's reach, which forced him to make a painful effort to retrieve the stone.

This seer stone was nothing like the one that Zoey now possessed. It was an all black translucent stone that when it hit light, just perfectly, it flickered deep scarlet.

The tendrils amused themselves by growing tighter as Kalona struggled, causing them to cut deeper into his body. The moment Kalona's hand reached the stone, the bull vanished and Kalona fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! have you read DESTINED YET? OMG IT'S AMAZING!... i dont want to spoil anything but i do hint at some things that are in destined in this chapter (no it's not in the flashback)... which reminds me: Kalona is dreaming about this as he's unconscious.. i don't know if that's possible but then again i don't think it's possible for a human to have wings... so...**

**i am planning on ending this story soon so i can get started on my version of HIDDEN (that's the title of book 10) so those of you who have read destined can keep an eye out for that.. and if you haven't, don't read it unless you want spoilers...**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! i had fun writing it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

_Kalona _

Kalona couldn't fathom that he had been wounded so much that he was forced into unconsciousness. Being weak was for mortals, not him. He was more powerful than all of them, but not anymore. That silly boy, Stark. _He _was the reason Kalona was so weak.

Why had he even faced the white bull for those feeble mortals? Because they all have one thing in common: Nyx. Kalona longed to be by her side again, or at least walking on the side of Light. He had done so many horrible things, things he would never forget. There was proof all around him; his black wings, his sons… _Rephaim._ He thought. How he missed Rephaim. Kalona would never be close to anyone like he was close to Rephaim. Even before Rephaim was born, Kalona protected him.

. . .

He was walking several paces in front of her, yet he could hear her panting loudly.

"Can't we just stay here?" She wheezed. Filled with anger, Kalona turned around to face her and studied her features. She had long black hair and abnormally warm brown eyes that were framed by her high Cherokee cheekbones. It was odd how different she looked in the daylight, since the only other times he saw her it was in low lighting.

The first time it was far past sunset, and the only light was a campfire the village had lit. Of course, Kalona had seen her before, and he recognized her beauty, so that's why he chose her. He had maneuvered his way around the village silently, without waking a soul, and took her so her could release his anger, lust and hatred. To please himself, and only himself. To make love.

The second time he saw her was only a few nights ago, when he kidnapped her. He had gained information that she had survived the first few months of the pregnancy when the others hadn't been so lucky. They became very sick and weak, and eventually died, but this one was a fighter. He saw much potential in her.

The tribe had spoke of a legend of the infants that were created from his loins. They spoke that a child created from abhorrence and pain would become a terrifying monster of Darkness. Kalona was thrilled when he heard this. _Children __that __I __can __force __to __carry __out __whatever __I __please. _Naturally this would make his life _that_ much easier, so that is the reason why he could NOT let this baby die.

"No. We must keep moving. Or else they will find us." Kalona finally answered the mother of his first child.

"I feel as if the warriors would have given up by now. We have traveled for many moons, no one has ever survived this far away from the village." She rested against a large oak tree and looked up into the sun. The sweat seamed to glisten off of her abnormally pale face.

Kalona clenched his jaw. "Fine. We may rest here, but we will continue in the morning." Kalona spat. As soon as he spoke the woman seemed to collapse against the tree from exhaustion.

"_U-so-nv-I __A-da-nv-do!__" _she muttered underneath her breath. Kalona hadn't been living within the village for a long time, but it was easy for him to pick up their language. He knew she had called him an "evil spirit".

"What did you call me?" he yelled, picking her up by her neck.

"N-Nothing." She struggled and Kalona let her jugular go, but then he held her head close to his as he spoke to her.

"You are in NO position to aggravate me right now. Call me all the silly names you want, but do not forget who is the immortal!" he growled. The woman returned no sign of understanding so, over come with rage; he hit her directly on her cheek. The force of the blow was so hard it knocked the woman to the ground. She struggled to regain her footing, and then settled on staying on her hands and knees. Kalona could hear her whimpering as she rubbed her check.

"Weak…" he said as he turned his back to her. He listened for any sign of the warriors. Nothing. It was quiet, even the woman had stopped crying. Kalona felt as if something was wrong; and he was right.

Kalona turned around to see the woman was now holding a jagged shard of rock directly in front of her enlarged stomach. She began to force the makeshift knife closer to her body. Then, with immensely fast speed, Kalona came from behind and stopped the rock from penetrating the womb.

The woman let out a quick yelp as Kalona ripped the stone from her hands. He captured her hands with his own, which was any easy task considering he was much larger than the dainty human.

"You are lucky I need you to be alive in order for this child to live, because believe me, you would be dead if you weren't caring my child." He hissed in her ear.

Her eyes were closed tightly and were wet with tears. Kalona was about to mention how weak her kind was when he heard a branch snap. He shot his head up, looking all over the forest, but there was no sign of life.

Being immortal gave him a better hearing range than a human, but Kalona still felt as if the threat was too close for comfort. He took his giant hand and covered the woman's mouth, spread his massive black wings, and flew into the highest tree so he could watch the warriors without being seen.

The first male to appear was tall, muscular and tan. The leader. One long braid fell down his back, and at the end of it there were red and white beads. His face was painted red, white and black. The others that followed the leader also had colorful faces. Their chests were bare and the had a mixture of weapons in their hands.

The woman started to struggle and attempted to scream behind Kalona's hand as the last man appeared from the forest. This one was smaller, still muscular… just shorter. He looked younger too, about the age of the woman who was now bearing Kalona's child. The warriors did not seem to notice.

"They are not here Avani." The leader spoke. "He must have taken her far, far away. There is nothing more we can do."

The small one's shoulders seemed to slump in defeat. He tired to hide his emotions but they were too much to bear. Avani screamed into the sky and then collapsed to his knees. His hands found their way to his face and he stayed in this position for a long time.

"We will leave you here, in peace, but you must return before dark. We need to protect our tribe." The tall one put his hand on Avani's shoulder and walked back the way they came; the others followed, leaving the small warrior alone.

Even though Kalona and the woman were high in a tree, they could hear Avani's soft weeping. The only name he repeated was Nalani.

When the warrior finally dropped his hands from his face he cocked his head to the side, as if he had found something. He shuffled over to the spot where Kalona had hit the woman and he picked up a beaded necklace. It was then Kalona noticed Avani was wearing an exact replica of the one in his hand. He got to his feet and looked up into the sky.

Kalona moved slightly farther into the tree, concealing himself.

"_V-tla __Gv-ge-wi-s-di_." Avani's face was filled with hatred. Kalona didn't know if the man's words were aimed at him or the woman. _Never __Forget_ he said and he walked back in the direction he came.

Kalona's hand fell from Nalani's mouth and he noticed that even more tears were leaking from her face. _Mortals __are __so __emotional._ He wiped his hand on his pants. The woman looked as if she was about to faint, so quickly Kalona grabbed her and lifted her out of the tree and on to the ground.

He rested her head on a soft patch of grass and she began to close her eyes.

"No more traveling, this is far enough." Kalona said. For a moment he thought he saw a smile flash across her lovely face, but he could have been wrong.

"Thank you." She said as she fell asleep.

. . .

When Kalona opened his eyes he was no longer in the forest, he was know in the modern world and everything came rushing back to him. He has to protect. He has to protect his son, Zoey, and the house of night. Something evil has taken over the goddess's land and Kalona has to stop it. It was what he was created to do, to always do even if he didn't mean to; he had to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>

**xoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (final chapter… for now):

_Zoey_

Okay I seriously need to stop crying myself to sleep; it was really making me wake up looking very unattractive. _Gasp_! Did I just say that? I need to stop hanging around Aphrodite.

As I rubbed the crusty died tears out of my eyes Stark rubbed my back.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he said.

"Yeah." I lied. But I wasn't okay. I missed my mom. I missed Heath. Heck, I _really_ missed Jack.

"Don't lie. I can feel what you're feeling remember." he slid closer to me, wrapping his muscular arm around me.

"It's just… I have a lot to deal with right now."

"Hey, you're not alone. You have all of us, and if it helps I didn't have any nightmares last night." He smiled. I loved when he smiled; it instantly made my day better.

"Really? That's great!" I hugged him. Our normal moment was interrupted when my phone started ringing. It was Lenobia; I didn't know she had my number.

"Zoey!"

"Yeah?"

"You know those _other_ red fledglings Stevie Rae talked about."

"Yeah." I repeated.

"They're here. At the House of Night." Lenobia's voice echoed within my mind. "Zoey?" Stark brought me back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"The evil fledglings are at the House of Night." I stared blankly into space.

"That's not good." He said.

"We have to go there. Now."

"Im way ahead of you." Stark said grabbing his bow and arrow.

"We will be there soon Lenobia, keep an eye on Neferet. Make sure she doesn't pull anything."

"Yes Zoey." She said and hung up.

We rushed out of the tunnels and gathered the others.

"What's going on?" Stevie Rae asked.

"They're back. The other red fledglings. They are at the House of Night."

"What are they doing there?" Aphrodite pitched in.

"Causing chaos most likely." Rephaim said as everyone was rushing around.

Trying to get everyone organized in such a short amount of time was harder than I thought. Kids were running around everywhere. The only thing that could describe what was going on was organized chaos.

"Where do you want me to go?" a voice said from behind me. It was Alex. Crap, I forgot about him.

"Umm…" I looked around. "Just come with us. We need all the numbers we can, and just to fill you in, Neferet is our evil High Priestess. Do not trust her, or anyone who follows what she says." I told Alex. He seemed to shift when I mentioned Neferet, and then he changed back to his nonchalant expression.

"Okay." He said as he followed me into the car.

As soon as Darius started the car up Kalona landed in front of us with his hands up, trying to stop the car from going anywhere.

"Stop." He yelled. He had a black necklace in his hands that seemed to glisten red in the headlights.

"What the—" Alex started to say. I ignored him.

"We don't have time Kalona. We have to go back to the House of Night, Neferet is cooking up something." I told him.

"I'll come with you."

"No! She can't know you're with us. That's the only advantage we have over her."

"Fine. I'll follow you from the sky, and stay hidden in the trees until you need me."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" I said to Darius.

Darius was driving so fast that the trees sped by us in a blur and it took us only about 5 minutes to get the House of Night. Almost like we planned it, all of the fledglings got out of their designated cars at the same time.

Standing before us was Neferet, the red fledglings, Dragon, and a few other fledglings that were making there way to their classes. When we appeared, a wicked smile slithered across her face.

"Aurox. Come." She flicked one finger to the ground like she was summoning a dog. Suddenly, I felt someone brush past me, hitting my shoulders. I turned around to see Alex walking toward Neferet.

"No." I whispered. Neferet's smile grew larger when she saw the betrayal come across my face. Alex, or, Aurox found his way to Neferet and something about him changed. He became larger, more muscular. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He seemed to be feeding off of the Darkness.

"Zoey, I am so glad you decided to come back." Neferet said.

"Priestess, they are working with a winged man." Aurox said.

"Really, how very interesting." She said tapping her chin with one of her long fingernails.

Then Kalona came out of the trees and stood, with his wings spread, in front of us.

"You are working with this monster? That simply proves you are allied with Darkness." She gestured at the other on looking fledglings that were standing around her. "Why do you all continue to be deceived by their evil ways, what more proof do you need?"

"Don't listen to her. I'm not the evil one, she is!" as I spoke my seer stone began to heat up, beckoning me to look through it. Neferet laughed at me.

"Do you hear how ludicrous she sounds? She is saying a High Priestess of Nyx has accepted Darkness as an ally!"

"Because you have!" I yelled furiously. My stone burned even more which only was a catalyst to my anger. "And you killed my mother!"

Neferet's face was scared for only a moment before she returned to her manipulative expression. "I'm sorry for your loss Zoey. I had no idea you mother passed."

"She didn't _pass_; she was murdered. By you. I know it; Nyx told me."

"Lies! She tells lies!" Neferet spoke to the students almost desperately.

"Sadly she is not." A voice came from a new individual, and I vaguely recognized as Thanatos, a member of the High Council of vampyres. She apparently was very helpful in getting me back from the Otherwold. "Neferet, the High Council here by expels you as High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. We have reason to believe your faithfulness to Nyx has been corrupted."

"You can't do this, you have no proof!" Neferet faltered.

"As you may know I have an affinity for Death, that being I happen to help those who have passed into the Otherworld, and when that happens it is revealed to me how they died. I saw Linda pass, which means I also saw how she was killed, by you, so that your vessel could be created." She gestured at Aurox. Neferet screamed in frustration. She had no come back to what Thanatos just told her.

"This is not the end." Neferet said and my seer stone burned so much that I couldn't help but look through it.

What I found knocked me to my knees. First of all, Neferet was completely surrounded by threads of Darkness, and so was Aurox. Secondly, I noticed I could see another kid standing in the same spot as Aurox.

It was Heath. He stood; almost ghost like, in place of Aurox. _Don__'__t__forget__me__Zo._He said.

Neferet held her hands up and the tendrils encased her and Aurox in a tornado like pattern, making them disappear before our eyes.

"Oh shit!" Aphrodite said. "You're on our side now I'm guessing." She said to Thanatos.

"I am always on the side of Nyx."

"Now we are at war the Neferet." I said.

"Yes. She must be stopped." She said.

"Or…" I asked.

"Or the destiny of mankind and vampyres will never be the same. It's up to you Zoey."

"_Ah__hell._" I said.

THE END!... for now… (stay tuned for my version of HIDDEN)


End file.
